Aerland Amell
"Hmm. Grey Warden... at least better rotting outdoor, than rotting locked in the Tower." Overview Physical Appearance Under construction Personality Under construction 'Talents and Skills' Under construction Biography History Under construction In-game Aerland * saved the mages; later asked for independence of the Circle. * saved Redcliffe and Connor, let Jowan run; * cured the werewolves; * destroyed the Anvill, and crowned Bhelen; * conscripted Loghain * earned close friendship with everyone, love with Zevran Alistair rules with Anora; Loghain performed the Dark Ritual; Zevran followed Aerland to the Wardens, but never joined to them. Post-game Under construction Relationships Jowan – friendship Aerland's diary: Jowan congratulated me for my Harrowing, and told me, that they don't want him to do his Harrowing. Weird. He asked me to help him escape with his girlfriend. I didn't even know, that he has a girlfriend... Perhaps he has balls as well? What else can he have to hide? We entered the Phylactery Chamber. I don't know, perhaps I'm so... romantic, but I expected something more... impressive. This is just a little... chamber. But here's Jowan's freedom, in this little vial. Jowan's already free... I'm a little envious. We went to the gate. Where they were waiting for us... Oh fuck, I could have thought! Two dirty old bastards! Greagoir threatened Lily for help to a dangerous Blood Mage... Haha, again (despite this situation, I almost laughed)... Jowan as Blood Mage! And dangerous! Bullshit! Why didn't I know they have a sense of humour?! But we are in big stinky shit, I suppose... Greagoir did not stop. He thought seriously. Jowan stood guardingly in front of Lily. I've never seen him so determined. He took out a knife, and slit his vein, and pushed back the Templars and Irving. I admit, he impressed me. Well, he's a blood mage. You could have told me, prick! Perhaps we might have learned from each other... but we must run. C'mon Lily! Lily doesn't want to escape with Jowan, with a Blood Mage. She rather chose the prison. Foolish girl! Run, Jowan! Yes, I know, you didn't want this. Run, and live well, buddy! Try not to hurt yourself! It's too late for me. Zevran – friendship and love Alistair Morrigan Sten Leliana Wynne Shale Oghren Nathaniel Justice Anders Sigrun Velanna Miscellaneous Aerland knows, somewhere he has a family, but even knows, his family ruined by the magic in their blood. He heard, his mother lost her mind and disappeared after they arrested him, later his father and his siblings too. All of them born with the "Gift". He hopes, isn't true, that Revka lost her mind, and his father went after his mother, and somewhere they live in peace, and protect his siblings from the Circle. Often makes bitter jokes about, in Tevinter his family would give the greatest Archons and Divines to the Imperium... Here? Just "cursed" pariahs... ___ Childhood/teen dreams: ☀Aerland was born as a noble, he had a predetermined fate, as heir of the glorious old Alell family, a warrior, defender of his homeland. In his whole childhood, they prepare him for it, and though he was sometimes bored of it, he didn't mind: in his ten, he just wanted to be good in it. And his magic manifested. The Templars arrested him, his whole world collapsed. Later he heard, that his mother went crazy, and disappeared, and later his father and his siblings disappeared too. From then on, he only hoped they reunited, and live together somewhere. And what was his dream besides that? He wanted to be a fucking Magister the first mage Viscount. Or king. Or just free – and to find his family. None of them happened as he imagined. But he became a great fighter and a good leader. Defender of the world. After all - not so bad from a Mage. And he found love. ___ He hates the Circle – of course – and since the moment, when Irving asked him to betray his friend, he deeply despises Irving. Even more than before. Before he just thought Irving's a mediocre opportunist old bastard, but at the moment, he saw, why Irving is the First Enchanter – and he was horrified what would happen if he stayed there. Could he get used to it? In his senior age, would he become similar? Never, he hoped. Rather would die. ___ Aerland's dream (Broken Circle, Sloth): Just woke up from a nightmare: it was awful. He was a mage, locked in a Tower, in Ferelden. His mother went crazy, and his whole family disappeared. He escaped from the Tower, but they caught him. A Grey Warden saved his life, and he was tainted… It was so... real... how great this was just a dream… He was at home, in Kirkwall, in his bed, why was still so dreamlike? Weird… He dismissed the thought, stretched lazily and climbed out of bed, and looked into the mirror … something was wrong. Suddenly images jumped into his mind, from nowhere… The Circle in trouble … Abominations … Niall … Circle … The nightmare is real? “I have to save the Circle…” Weird thought... “What? Bullshit! Why would I do such a thing! What Circle? Still in his nightmare? Impossible!” He looked at his bed. Soft pillows invited him. It was an attractive idea to lie back and sleep until breakfast. Freshly baked scone, jam and hot cocoa… Cocoa… When he…when he drank cocoa at breakfast for the last time? Yesterday – and today is his birthday… he’s… “Impossible!” Thought again … “The Circle…” jumped into his mind again… “I hate the Circle, why I would save it?” He calmed himself down. Then coldness ran through him… So… the Circle… is the reality… and this is … the dream… “Why I care about the Circle, let it burn to the ground!” He smiled at the thought, and stepped toward the inviting bed… When suddenly enlightened… The apprentices… his mates… the kids… “This is the fucking Fade, concentrate, you fool, and fight! For them, for yourself!” Finally, he woke up. This time already really. Quotation 'Links' Peaceful night (Zevran's POV) Aerland's in game story screenshots etc Gallery tumblr_otiv3jSbHr1v3d37co1_1280.png Tumblr orp4nstTbH1v3d37co1 540.png tumblr_osqx6rCFTb1v3d37co8_1280.png Tumblr p90ushsYsO1v3d37co1 1280.jpg Tumblr p90aqcL6q31v3d37co2 1280.jpg 2018-09-08_21h24_41.png 2018 09 15 15 19 16-ses Moment.jpg Aerland.png 2018-09-28_23h31_001.png 2019-02-16_03h14_04.png 2019-04-27_04h50_55.png 2019-04-27_04h51_28.png 2019-05-05_22h19_50.png 2019-05-06_02h13_27.png 2019-05-06_02h21_45.png 2019-05-06_02h22_10.png tumblr_ptxraijj7J1v3d37co2_1280.jpg tumblr_ptxraijj7J1v3d37co3_1280.jpg tumblr_ptxraijj7J1v3d37co1_1280.jpg 2019-10-15_03h01_43.png 2019-10-15_03h01_09.png 2019-10-15_03h26_52.png 2019-10-29_00h47_21.png 2019-10-29_01h51_23.png Category:Amell Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Mage Category:Blood Mage Category:CaiusGermanicus Category:Human Category:Zevran Romance